


Impact

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Klaine Advent, M/M, klaine advent challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: Day 9 of Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge





	

Mondays sucked.

Blaine considered himself an optimistic and cheerful guy, a ray of sunshine some people called him, but today had been going so wrong since the morning that it was enough to bring even his spirit down. At first, his alarm didn’t go off and he woke up twenty minutes later that usually which meant he had been late since the moment he got out of bed. To make things worse, his printer refused to cooperate and it took almost twice as long as it would usually take to print out his essay, Blaine had a theory that printers could smell fear and always malfunctioned whenever he was in a hurry and desperately needed something printed as soon as possible.

On top of everything, he forgot his wallet and couldn’t buy his usual coffee to wake his brain up and someone tripped over a chair in a coffee shop, spilling their coffee all over him. Thankfully, he was wearing black so the stains weren’t too visible, but he was still soaked and he was absolutely done with the day and it had barely even started.

Running through the hallways, he tried to make his way to the lecture hall in time, but he should have known that it wouldn’t be that easy, the universe just wasn’t on his side that day. In a hurry, he rounded the corner without looking where he was going and suddenly, he collided with something, something that turned out to be a person who yelped in surprise when Blaine crashed into him. The impact of the collision sent the pages of Blaine’s essay flying around and dropping on the floor and Blaine would have ended in the same way if he didn’t steady himself against wall in the last possible second. Groaning internally, he glanced up to apologize to the person he ran into and that was when his day went from really bad to absolutely awful. Of course, out of all people, Blaine just had to crash into Kurt Hummel, a gorgeous and talented sophomore and a guy that Blaine had been crushing on since the first moment he saw him perform at the beginning of the school year, just a month after he started college.

“I’m… so sorry.” Blaine breathed out with wide eyes. “I wasn’t looking where I was going and this day is just the worst and I’m really sorry.” He kept rambling until the corner of Kurt’s mouth quirked up in amusement.

“That’s okay.” He smiled. “We all have days like that.”

“Yeah.” Blaine nodded, sighing when he saw his essay scattered all around the floor. “Again, I’m so sorry, Kurt.” He said again, bending down to pick up the pages and to his surprise, Kurt crouched down again and started collecting the papers as well, handing them to Blaine as he tried to put them in order.

“You seem to know my name, but I have no idea what’s yours.” Kurt grinned, looking at Blaine questioningly and Blaine ducked his head, a blush spreading on his cheeks when he realized that he probably sounded like a creepy stalker.

“I just… I saw your performing at the beginning of the semester, that’s why I know who you are.” Blaine stuttered out, but Kurt didn’t seem to be bothered by Blaine’s creepiness and kept smiling at him. “I’m Blaine.” He said after taking a breath to calm himself, extending his hand which Kurt shook with a grin and his skin was _so soft_ , and Blaine had to force himself not to hold it for a very long time.

“Always happy to meet a fan.” Kurt teased and Blaine couldn’t help but laugh, finally regaining some of his usual great mood. He was about to reply when his eyes fell on his watch and he abruptly stood up.

“Crap.” He cursed under his breath and looked at Kurt apologetically. “I have to run.”

“Absolutely.” Kurt nodded, getting up from the floor as well, handing him a paper with a mischievous grin. “Here’s your last page.”

“Thank you.” Blaine breathed out, grabbing it and rushing in the direction of the lecture hall. “Have a great day!” He yelled over his shoulder, running, but slower this time, careful not to run into anyone again.

Reaching the right door, he breathed out in the relief when it turned out that the professor was apparently late as well because he was nowhere to be seen. Sitting down in the back, he figured he could use the time to check if all of his essay’s pages were in order and when he went through all of them, he discovered that he actually had one page more than before. Frowning, he glanced at the last page, the one that Kurt handed him right before he ran away and he had to try very hard not to grin like a lunatic when he saw that it was just a simple white paper, with only a few words scribbled on it.

_You should call me some time, you know._

_P.S. I lied. I totally knew who you were the moment I saw you._

Underneath the message, there was a number written down and Blaine felt like jumping. When the hell did Kurt have time to pull the clean sheet out of his bag and write something on it? Blaine must have been even more distracted than he thought. Pulling out the phone, he sent a short text to Kurt, smiling even more when he got an instant reply.

Maybe this day wasn’t so bad after all.

**How did you know who I was?**

**_I pay attention to cute boys in the hallway, Blaine. And I make sure to know the names of the cutest ones ;)_ **

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/154254411444/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
